The Impossible
by forestelf5
Summary: This is a songfic about Hermione and Draco. Draco is afraid of what will happen if his father finds out about Hermione and wants to give up. But Hermione wants to keep on going. What will happen?


_My dad chased monsters from the dark  
_

_Checked underneath my bed_

Hermione stared at the blond haired boy in front of her. His cold gray eyes gave nothing away as he sat atop her bed in the Heads dormitory.

"We grew up two separate lives," he whispered. "Two separate fathers."

_He could lift me with one arm  
_

_Way up over top his head  
_

"You aren't your father Draco," she whispered back going over to sit next to him.

"I'm not strong enough to defy my father," he turned his head away from her.

_He could loosen rusty bolts  
_

_With a quick turn of his wrench  
_

"Don't do this Draco, don't shut me out. Don't hide your emotions."

_He pulled splinters from his hand  
_

_And never even flinched  
_

_In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry  
_

_But the day that grandpa died, I realized_

"Hermione, I can't let him hurt you. If anything happened to you… I don't know what I'd do," his face was still turned away from her.

"We can get though this Draco," she touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"It is impossible," he whispered.

_Unsinkable ships sink  
_

_Unbreakable walls break  
_

_Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
_

_Happen just like that  
_

"Won't you even try?" Tears began to pour out of Hermione's eyes as she looked at the boy she loved.

"He is too strong, I'm sorry Hermione."

_Unbendable steel bends  
_

_If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
_

_I've learned to never underestimate  
_

_The impossible  
_

"Nothing is impossible Draco," Hermione whispered as he stood up.

"This is," he said as he went to the window.

_And then there was my junior year  
_

_Billy had a brand new car  
_

_It was late, the road was wet  
_

_I guess the curve was just too sharp_

"You don't realize it. Once I had a muggle friend and my father told me never to see him again. I didn't listen, and because of me he tortured my friend." Draco's hand formed a fist against the glass of the window. Rain poured outside it and Hermione looked at him with sorrow.

_I walked away without a scratch  
_

_They brought the helicopter in  
_

_Billy couldn't feel his legs  
_

_Said he'd never walk again  
_

"After that, I stayed away. For his sake," Hermione walked up behind Draco and touched his shoulder gently. He turned around and Hermione saw a sight she never thought she would ever see.

_But Billy said he would and his mom and daddy prayed  
_

_And the day we graduated, he stood up to say:  
_

Tears were beginning to fall from his face. Hermione carefully took her hand and wiped them away. He smiled at her and took her into his arms.

_Unsinkable ships sink  
_

_Unbreakable walls break  
_

_Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
_

_Happen just like that_

"We made it through this relationship Draco; we can make it through anything."

"No on thought that we would ever utter a kind word to each other," he said smiling slightly and holding on tightly to Hermione. "Now look at us."

_Unbendable steel bends  
_

_If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
_

_I've learned to never underestimate_

The impossible  


"I don't want you to get hurt Hermione," Draco whispered into her hair.

"I don't want you hurt either," she said her voice muffled against his chest.

_So don't tell me that it's over  
_

_Don't give up on you and me  
_

_'Cos there's no such thing as hopeless  
_

_If you believe:  
_

"We can do this Draco, I know we can," he smiled slightly. He believed her. After everything that they had gone through he wasn't about to let his father come between them.

"I'll go and talk to Dumbledore in the morning," he said and she hugged him tightly.

_Unsinkable ships sink  
_

_Unbreakable walls break  
_

_Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
_

_Happen just like that  
_

_Unbendable steel bends  
_

_If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
_

_I've learned to never underestimate  
_

_The impossible_

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were in love, and they would let nothing get in there way.

**a/n This is my first Song-fic. So please go easy on me. R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
